


Najima

by Selah



Series: The Sun, the Moon, and Other Stars [9]
Category: D-OUT (Band), Jrock, コドモドラゴン | Codomo Dragon
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Light Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-09 04:21:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12268788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selah/pseuds/Selah
Summary: He wanted it so badly he could hardly even breathe.





	Najima

**Author's Note:**

> Tentatively numbered as #4.1, this is set well in advance of anything currently even drafted but short enough I'm not too worried it'll fall out of canon compliance before I can get back to it. ;) I'd apologize for how it ends, but I'm not actually sorry? Previously released under the title "As the Stars Above," "najima" means star.

Kana squirmed in place as fingers teased over his thighs. Hands landed on his knees, pushing them further apart, and he whined at being even further exposed to his lover's gaze. And whined again as warm breath ghosted over bared flesh. His mate was such a tease, it was so unfair.

“Koukiiiiii,” the omega whined, squirming even more. Kouki laughed, his hands sliding up from Kana's knees to his thighs. Kana tried to shift, to arch, to do anything to get Kouki to touch him where he wanted it most, but with his hands cuffed in a box tie behind his back, he didn't have the right leverage. All he could do was lay there and whine while his alpha lover took his time admiring his own handiwork and barely touching him at all. 

Just when he thought for sure he was going to explode from lack of being touched, Kouki thrust two fingers into his dripping hole. Kana's whole body jerked at the sudden intrusion, but as Kouki's fingers moved inside him, he could only melt even further into the bedding, wriggling and whining for more.

“You're so beautiful,” Kouki murmured, nibbling at Kana's throat. The omega tilted his head back and whined again, too turned on to even blush at his alpha's words. 

“Kouki....”

“I could rut you for hours like this,” the alpha added, sliding a third finger into him. “You'd like that, wouldn't you? Look at how wet you are, Kacchan, thinking about my big hard cock.”

“Yes,” he gasped, managing a little bit of motion against his mate's fingers. “Oh god, Kouki, please. Please, I need it. I need you so much. Please.”

He was babbling but he didn't care. He needed to feel his alpha claiming him completely, the stretch of his alpha's cock, to feel his alpha knotted inside him. As good as Kouki's fingers felt, he needed more. Another short laugh and the alpha was shifting above him, pushing his knees further apart. Kana gasped at the feel of Kouki's cock finally pushing into him, blind-sided by his own orgasm. Above him, Kouki chuckled, shifting his weight as he leaned down to nuzzle his throat, but Kana couldn't help feeling completely embarrassed. 

“Oh don't worry, baby. If you don't come at least three more times, I won't have done my job,” the alpha crooned. Kana's mind couldn't even process that. More? He wasn't sure he'd still be coherent at all if Kouki really expected him to cum that many more times. Kouki flexed his hips in a shallow thrust, the head of his cock rubbing something inside Kana that had him seeing stars again. The omega gasped, head rolling back at the wave of pleasure that rose up and washed over him. Coherency was overrated anyway.

~*~*~

Kana bolted up out of bed in a cold sweat. His pajama pants were a complete mess and he glanced over at his sleeping soulmate as he slipped from their bed. Such an intense dream, but just a dream; Kouki was still completely asleep, blissfully unaware of what Kana's mind had just conjured for him. Grabbing a change of clothes, Kana slipped into the master bath. It was awfully early, but he didn't think he could get back to sleep after that. But maybe a cool shower and a hot cup of coffee would clear his head enough he could work on some homework or something. He had to try, anyway, too embarrassed by his own perverted mind to have even a chance of being able to get back to sleep again. Hopefully Kouki would never have to know just how twisted his dreams could be. He wouldn't be able to take it if his screwed up fantasies ruined what they had.


End file.
